


The Promised Land

by Classic_Cowboy



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Elements of Final Fantasy VII Remake, F/F, F/M, Not Advent Children (Compilation of FFVII) Compliant, Possible Crossover Pairings, Post Episode 37, Post chapter 93, post game Final Fantasy VII, some slow burn romances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classic_Cowboy/pseuds/Classic_Cowboy
Summary: FINAL FANTASY VII x SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN crossover. After returning to Midgar from the failed mission to retake the Founding Titan and take control of the Paradis Island and with only Ymir as proof of any success, Reiner and Bertolt face a crossroads on what to do next. meanwhile President Rufus Shinra devises a plan to pit his old enemies against the forces that protect the island with hopes of killing two birds with one stone. With the Survey Corps, Attack Titan, and Avalanche out of the way, Shinra will finally have what the island, and the hidden Promised Land somewhere within...
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Pieck Finger/Jean Kirstein, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 4





	The Promised Land

**Author's Note:**

> After Chapter 93 of the Attack on Titan manga, or episode 37 of the anime. Post Final Fantasy VII with elements of Final Fantasy VII Remake, ignoring Final Fantasy VII Advent Children…

“So… I honestly have no idea where I am…” Ymir said in mild annoyance as she was pulled along by the soldiers who took her from Reiner and Berthold after they landed on the mainland. “This blindfold is for what? Supersecret or is the King into theatrics?”

She gasped when she was shoved into a large room, judging by the sudden echo of her steps on the floor. Suddenly her mask was jerked off and her eyes adjusted to the light. The soldiers released her and the stood at attention.

“You have been away for a long time… Might even assume you were one of the first Eldian Titan experiments. Likely judging by the smaller size of your Titan Form…” A man spoke from the chair that was facing away from her on the other side of the massive desk. “There is no more king. Or Kingdom. Marley is a thing of long-past history…”

The man turned toward her and stood from his seat. He was a tall man with well-kept platinum blond hair and a silver white suit, he was handsome with a few scars and burn marks on his face and neck.

“Who are you?” Ymir asked as he walked toward her with a slight limp.

The man stood before Ymir, one of the few that could see her eye to eye. She flinched when he grabbed her face and turned her head to look at her. “Interesting, very interesting. You haven’t aged at all. The power of the Titans could even match that of Mako. Professor Hojo would have been very interested in meeting you had he not gone rogue…”

“Just go ahead, I’m ready to be done with it…” Ymir snapped, “Go ahead and take my power and give it to one of your goons…”

“Why would I ever do that, my dear?” He asked, and she glanced back in surprise, “You are far more valuable than your power. Remarkably more useful…”

She stared in shock. “Oh, how rude of me…” The man smiled, “My name is Rufus Shinra… President of SHINRA Electric Power Company.” He stepped away and motioned to the large window showing the nearly rebuilt massive circular city held up by completed reactors. “Welcome to Midgar.”

_A young woman’s voice: The Life Stream, the source of Mako Energy and the lifeblood of the planet. It is made up of the essence of every living thing that ever was born and died upon the Earth. Powerful men have sought after it and has attempted to harness even at the cost of the world that gave birth to them. And even then, it has never been enough. They seek out Paradise. The Promised Land. Where my people went to spend their final moments and joined the planet. So, they at all cost seek the Promised Land. So that they might use it to increase their power. But there’s still hope in my heart. Because I know there are still those who fight to protect it…_

** FINAL FANTASY VII x SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN **

**The Promised Land**

**_Chapter 1: Get you Out_ **

****

Reiner Braun stared out the window at the still reconstruction projects of Midgar. “There was a major battle a few years ago, while we were on the island,” Bertolt Hoover said walking up beside him, “Someone used some legendary Black Materia to summon a massive meteor. A lot of the city was destroyed. A lot of people died…”

“The Avalanche Terrorists?” Reiner asked.

“That’s who Shinra is blaming,” Bertolt replied, “But smells like a cover up to me. People keep saying they were seeing Sephiroth.”

“That’s impossible. Sephiroth died at the end of the Wutai War,” Reiner scoffed.

“About as impossible as transforming into giants?” Bertolt snorted, “as impossible as the Island Devils not being as bad as we were always told?”

“I’m only glad my family is safe… I can’t wait to see my cousin,” Reiner smiled, “Gabi must be so big, I haven’t seen her since she was a baby…”

“Eh…” Bertolt glanced away.

“Eh? What’s Eh?” Reiner turned to his friend who was trying to slink away. “Bert, what’s Eh?” 

“It’s… It’s for her own good, and the good of Midgar…” Bertolt turned his back.

“Reiner grabbed Bertolt by the collar, making the smaller young man squeak, “What the hell are you talking about?”

“let me go. And I’ll take you to her…” Bertolt frowned as Reiner finally released him, “Follow me…”

\---FFAOT---

Heidegger, head of Public Security stood from his seat at the SHINRA Board of Directors meeting. The tall burly man with a long dark beard and hair glared forward as he gave details of their latest defeat. “The Sixth Airship Fleet was completely destroyed, no survivors.”

“How far inland did they get?” Rufus Shinra asked bridging his fingers before his face as he leaned over the table from the President’s chair.

“They made it past the first wall, did not make it past the second,” Heidegger stated.

“What kind of weapon technology did the Eldians develop within the walls?” Scarlet, the fem fatale head of Advanced Weapons blinked in surprised.

“The level of technology that we’ve found and confirmed by the Warrior Agents seems to place them a good two hundred years behind us, Sir,” Heidegger growled softly.

“Then how were they destroyed?” Palmer, the pudgy head of Space and Aeronautics asked in surprise.

Heidegger didn’t answer, but instead pressed a button on the control panel before them, a 3D image appeared before him from the perspective of the command ship of the Sixth Fleet. As they prepared to cross the second wall to the more populated area of the Eldian population, what looked like a massive golden lightning bolt came from the sky and struck the top of the wall. Where it stood a giant demonic humanoid monster rose. It has a massive double maw on it’s otherwise humanoid face, with long shaggy dark hair, elven ears, and glowing green eyes, the rest of its body was masculine and well-muscled.

The captain ordered the fleet to red alert, but it was too late, the monster leaped at it roaring toward them and then static.

“Ah… The legendary Attack Titan…” Rufus smiled. 

“How long until we can ready the seventh fleet?” Scarlet asked.

“The Seventh Fleet construction was stalled, due to Mako shortages… which was why the Sixth Fleet was sent in full after the Warriors project failed…” Heidegger growled growing angrier.

Rufus sighed, as Elena, the former TURK and new head of Urban Planning spoke up, clearing her throat. She was the youngest in the room and awkwardly brushed her short blond hair from her eye. “Most of the Mako Reactors were destroyed in the Meteor Attack four years ago… We’ve only been able to restore two to working order, Reactor Four is operating at seventy percent, while Reactor Two is operating at forty percent. We’ve had to make repeated emergency shutdowns to patch leaks. They’re barely in working order. And the Prime Reactor under Headquarters was not designed to carry the load. We’ve had to shut it down periodically to prevent meltdown. We just don’t have enough power to do construct of the airships and keep our own lights on let alone the reconstruction of the damaged plate...”

“It’s fine, Elena, thank you for your hard work” Rufus sat back with a smile.

“Shouldn’t you be as upset as the rest of us… SIR?” Heidegger challenged.

“Why? When I have a much more efficient plan.” He pressed a button before him on the table, “Send Him in.”

A moment later a man in uniform walked in and stood before the board. He was a tall blond man, a trimmed beard and glasses on his face. “Yes sir, Mr. President.”

“For those of you who haven’t met, this is Chief Zeke Yeager, head of the Warrior program and as they fondly call War Chief.” Rufus introduced, “We have new orders for the Warriors.” He said and Zeke nodded, “I’m sending you back to the island again. You said they have placed a new queen? I would like to meet with her… here.” Rufus then handed Zeke a folded-up piece of paper, “Some additional instructions as well. Understood, War Chief?”

“Understood, sir,” Zeke said after reading the instructions.

“Dismissed,” Rufus ordered, and Zeke complied.

“It’s time we abandoned Midgar. It is beyond our ability to repair. Once we have this… Queen Historia before us, it won’t be difficult to convince her to allow us to begin construction of Neo Midgar on the island. From what I understand the Attack Titan also has the Founding Titan. We instruct the Queen to use her protector to recruit surviving Titans as manual labor as well as the Eldians from within the wall.” 

“And you expect her to just roll over for you?” Scarlet snorted, “Doesn’t sound like a strong queen.”

“From the report she is a strong queen, with a caring heart, which is where we have our advantage,” Rufus smiled evilly, “A woman will do a great deal for the one she loves.”

He glanced up at the vent and chuckled to himself at the movement. “And what about this Attack Titan.” Elena asked.

“I just handled him as well,” Rufus sat back, “I simply outsourced the job…” 

\---FFAOT---

Reiner didn’t like this. “Why are we going to the lab?” Bertolt said nothing as they exited on the 68th floor of the Headquarters.

“Professor Tybur,” Bertolt spoke up as a woman with dark hair tied up in a bun, dark skirt and lab coat stood typing on a platform.

“Ah, Titan Five, Titan Three,” Lara Tybur greeted, “What can I do for you?”

“What’s going on?” Reiner was losing his patience.

“He’s looking for his cousin,” Bertolt replied, “Gabi Braun.”

“Ahhh, S-24761J,” Tybur nodded, “She and S-24760J are among my success stories.”

“What?” Reiner gritted his teeth as Tybur touched a few buttons and two connected pods lowered, labeled 24760J and 24761J.

Reiner placed his hand on the glass of the pod and took him only a moment to recognize the young girl. She looked to be fourteen or fifteen. “G-Gabi?” Reiner breathed, “But she should be eight!”

“The effects of bathing in Mako and injection of the last of the J Cells we had left,” Professor Tybur smiled proudly, “You’re looking at two of the last SOLDIERs in existence.”

“What have you done?” Reiner half breathed half growled. “She should be eight…”

“We gave them a much heavier dose of J Cells and the reaction of the Mako exposure had cause rapid cellular growth and aging. It’s highly possible they have a similar regenerative ability as the Titans.” Tybur explained proudly. “She volunteered. Ready to go fight the devils of Paradis with her big cousin.”

“S-24761J, followed along, seems he wishes to fight beside her and protect her,” Tybur gave a little giggle, “I myself am a romantic at heart. So why not? Plus if they mate and reproduce that could give us access to more J Cells to use to produce more SOLDIERs. If only we could capture Professor Hojo’s unnumbered project…”

“You’re a monster…” Reiner growled while Bertolt tried to calm him down.

“As I am the Warhammer Titan, technically that is correct,” Tybur smiled, “Plus it comes in the job description when I applied.”

“Rein, calm down,” Bertolt grabbed his friend. “We have to meet Chief Zeke.”

Reiner half growled at Bertolt before turning back to the tank holding the hibernating Gabi. “Don’t worry,” He whispered to her, “I’ll get you out…”

\---FFAOT---

Ymir sighed on her cot. She leaned back against the wall and looked up at the ceiling as thoughts of Krista… Historia filled her mind. Was she ok. Was the coup she spoke to her about successful. Was she queen? Or was she locked up?

She was still confident saving Reiner and Bertolt was the right thing to do. Didn’t mean that a part of her still regretted it. She missed her friends. She missed her Krista.

She sniffled a little and was about to give in and cry when a voice spoke from the air vent. “Aye, lass, ye too pretty to cry!”

“Huh?” She blinked, “hello? Who’s there?”

“Keep ye jessie on, I’ll be down in a second.” The voice with the odd accent replied.

She watched curiously as a small paw stuck through the vent and worked at unscrewing the fasteners. A moment later the vent fell open and what looked like a black and white stuffed cat wearing a cape and a crown fell to the floor.

She blinked curiously, but leapt back when it stood up shaking its head. “Aye that was fun! Ymir I presume?” The stuff cat asked, giving an exaggerated bow, “Mah name is Cait Sith! Ah’m here to rescue ye!”

“How exactly Is a little weird and creepy talking doll going to save me?” She leaned down to look at the cat.

“Aye, no need to be insulting,” Cait Sith crossed his little arms, “Hold a moment,” He said, before pressing something in his chest. “Ah there we go.”

“What?” Ymir asked in confusion.

“Tis all gud,” The cat grinned, “Ah just activated my PHS. Mah friends are on tha wey. Ah’m sure the lovely Tifa and big guy Barret will be here any minute.”

“Who? What?” Ymir shook her head, “I don’t know any of those people, what is going on?”

“All in due time, lass,” Cait Sith nodded, “We gon get ye out.”

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
